XMen Next Generation
by Shadow of Phantom
Summary: Some decades after X-Men 2, the next generation of mutants are on the rise. They are still trying to survive on Earth with out a war, but a war seems more and more inevitable as the days go one. It’s starting out slow.


X-Men: Next Generation

Name: Yuki

Code Name: Shadow Chaos

Power: combined mutations

Age: 17

Place of Birth: unknown

Defining features: waist length black hair with a single streak of bone-white silver down the middle, silver blue wings and tail

Favourite things: food, cooking, heights, cold, snow, rain, her wings

'Yuki. Just Yuki." She would say whenever somebody asks for a name. One might think that she is Japanese, seeing how her name means "snow" in Japanese. But no one really knows who she is or where she is from and she never offers any information about it. The only definite thing anybody knows about her is her power, or rather _powers_. Yuki's code name is Shadow Chaos. One needs to know what the 'Chaos' part means first to know the meaning of the whole name. Yuki's powers are what you could call combined mutations. They are a chaotic jungle of past and living mutants. She has Bobby's ice, Jean's telekinesis, Xavier's telepathy, Ororo's control of the sky, Logan's healing factor, and Nightcrawler's ability to teleport. She could be described as the X-Men all in one package. But she also has something that no other mutant has ever had. Yuki has wings. Not just little wings that protrude out of her shoulder like nuisances; they are bat-like wings that span six feet from tip to tip. The silvery blue of the wings gives them a shimmering liquid like appearance, making them look like fragile and breakable accessories. That is entirely untrue about them. Yuki's wings are covered with an indestructible metal called adamantium, the same one that Wolferine's claws are made of and. However, Yuki's wings adamantium is different from Logan's and the only way to describe them is that they are like transparent silk. They and their matching tail are Yuki's shield and personal signature. When they are not in use, the wings magically return back into her body.

Name: Mei Ceres

Code Name: Twilight

Power: Dark Element, imprint, fire

Age: 18

Place of Birth: unknown

Defining features: a smile to light up the day, long black hair, silver wings and tail with hint of amber

Favourite things: technology, music, night, darkness

A quiet and petite Asian, Mei possesses a power that is so overwhelming that the only person that can be her counterpart is Yuki, her best friend. No one knows about her past, not even herself. Occasionally, she has a hazy dream that resembles a childhood memory, but she could never be sure. Mei's code name is Twilight. She got the name not because she thinks that twilight is beautiful, but because twilight is when her powers begin to amplify. The Dark Element has is one of the most fearsome yet beautiful powers that a mutant can possess. Mei has the ability to create darkness, like a black hole in the world or a dark spot in time. She can extinguish candles with a thought, or shut down a city's power or create a hole in reality in which everything that goes those is wiped from the universe for eternity. Aside from the Dark Element, Mei also has the power of imprinting, the same as Rogue but a not controllable version, and John's fire to match Yuki's possession of Bobby's ice. On the outside, Mei is a cheerful girl that can bring a smile to everybody's lips. On the inside, Mei is constantly fearful and aware of the delicate balance of the world for if she makes one mistake, just one single little mistake, with the Dark Element, the history of the entire Solar System can be wiped clean. She wants to make everybody happy because she can, just as easily, create a dark emptiness in their body, heart or soul. Mei also has wings. The same bat-like wingsthat span six feet tip to tip and covered with transparent, silk like adamantium. But Mei's wings are different in colour from her best friend's. Instead of a silvery blue, her wings are midnight black as they appear from her body and then slowly turns into a silver that just carries a hint of amber.

Name: Hiro

Code Name: Phantom

Power: alter reality, corporal intangibility

Age: 19

Place of Birth: Somewhere in Asia

Defining features: black hair laced with metallic rainbow colours, uncharacteristic green eyes

Favourite things: writing, reading, movies, living in his own world

Hiro is the quiet boy on the edge of the playground. He is the guy that carries paper, pen and book wherever he went. He is the one that everyone thought was insane, living with his imaginary friends in his own universe. To some extent, Hiro is abusing his powers, using them as an escape from reality when things got to rough or difficult to handle. He knows that it was a cowardly thing to do, but after the harsh and bitter childhood that he had, he thinks that he is entitled to some happiness that was long overdue. To Mei and Yuki, he is like an older brother, and he thinks of the girls was his own sisters. He has once told them, years before, that if anybody gave them trouble, just tell him and he'll deal with them. As they grew up, Hiro realized that the girls that he thought of as his own sisters were more than capable of taking care of themselves, he went through a time of grieve and isolation, only to wake up to find Mei and Yuki reassuring him that wherever they are, whatever they do, he will always be their brother. Hiro's wings do not have a definite colour to them. Rather, they are different colours of the rainbow at different times of the day, or according to his mood. Sometimes, if he feels there need to be some colour added, he will make his wings multicoloured, or even resemble the rainbow itself, complete from red to violet.

Name: Ryu

Code Name: Metalika

Power: bio merge

Age: 19

Place of Birth: Unknown

Defining Features: eyes black as a moonless night, a face that rarely smiles

Favourite Things: anything made of metal, cars

Ryu, a dark boy with no imagination. By nature or mutation, the words like imagine, dream, and idealism doesn't seem to exist in Ryu's world. He seem to only understand logic, and rational thinking, and when Yuki asked him whether or not he has ever done anything impulsive in his life, he just cocked his head and gave her a confused look. Ryu's power is bio merge, the ability to merge with any piece of machinery that exists on the face of the planet. He often resents his power, thinking combining with pieces of metal made him inhuman, like monster. Ironically, whenever he starts thinking of this, he would lock himself in his room and tinker with car parts or different gadgets and machine pieces he could find. Ryu's wings resembled that of matrice, green words rushing past each other on a black background.


End file.
